Age Is Just A Number
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Umur itu hanya angka. Umur itu,tidak bisa di perhitungkan dalam percintaan. Jika saling mencintai,kenapa harus di pikirkan lagi?Cinta itu tidak mengenal umur kan? Cinta itu tidak bisa di ukur melalui angka. Karena,cinta itu bukan hukum fisika. Cinta itu tidak mengenal angka. Karena cinta adalah perasaan, yang hanya bisa di rasakan dari hati ke hati.


Age Is Just A Number

Rated. : T

Genre. : Romance

Pairing. : Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura

Disclimer. : Masashi Kishimoto ©

Story By. : Anaru-chan ©

Warning. : Sekali lagi,Gak suka gak usah baca! Simple kan:)

Summary. :

Umur itu hanya angka. Umur itu,tidak bisa di perhitungkan dalam percintaan. Jika saling mencintai,kenapa harus di pikirkan lagi?Cinta itu tidak mengenal umur kan? Cinta itu tidak bisa di ukur melalui angka. Karena,cinta itu bukan hukum fisika. Cinta itu tidak mengenal angka. Karena cinta adalah perasaan, yang hanya bisa di rasakan dari hati ke hati.

.

.

Age Is Just A Number

.

.

Ibu pernah bilang,kalau cinta itu buta. Ibu ku juga pernah bilang cinta itu tidak memandang usia. Benarkah itu? Sampai sekarang aku pun juga tidak tahu kebenarannya.

Nama ku Haruno Sakura, saat ini usia ku baru 16 tahun. Aku baru kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas. Percaya atau tidak? Aku belum pernah pacaran lho. Alasannya itu,aku sangat payah dalam hal percintaan. Bukannya,sombong aku itu termasuk gadis eksis di sekolah ku.

Aku pintar,cantik dan tidak pernah memilih-milih dalam berteman. Ok,kembali ke cerita. Di sekolah ku ada seorang sensei yang bertugas di Unit Kesehatan Sekolah. Dia itu memiliki wajah yang tampan,meskipun selalu menutup sebagian dari wajahnya dengan masker. Entahlah,apa maksudnya tingkahnya itu.

Tapi,hal itu tetap tidak menyurutkan fans girl-fans girl Kakashi sensei (nama sensei ku). Setiap hari para siswi perempuan bahkan sensei-sensei wanita pasti mengirimkan hadiah dan surat cinta untuk nya. Aku tidak tahu,kenapa begitu. Ino contohnya. Sahabat pirang ku ini,adalah salah satu Fans girl Kakashi sensei.

Setiap ditanya,"apa sih bagus nya sensei itu?" Pasti dia akan menjerit histeris,seraya mencubit pipi tembam ku. "Ohh,Saki-chan Kakashi-sensei itu keren sekali,aaaaaaaaa" jawab nya. Sejak saat itu,aku jadi selalu ingat, 'Jangan bertanya pada Ino,mengenai Kakashi-sensei' jika ingin pipi mu selamat.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?Ohh,gadis Hyuuga ini akan pingsan jika aku mulai membicarakan sensei favoritnya itu. Lebih parah lagi bukan?

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang di memasuki gerbang sekolah ku. Seperti biasa,banyak yang menyapa ku. Aku pun balas menyapa,dan mungkin itu lah kenapa mereka menyukaiku. Karena sifat ramah ku kepada setiap orang. "Hi Saki-chan" begitulah sapaan-sapaan yang menyapa telinga ku di pagi hari. Saki,ya,mereka memanggil nama ku Saki. Aku tidak suka nama itu! Tapi,aku dikenalkan dengan nama itu jadi,aku tidak keberatan dengan panggilan itu. Toh,nama itu tidak jelek kan.

Sesampainya aku di depan loker ku. Aku segera membuka benda yang selalu terisi penuh oleh surat-surat dari teman-teman pria ku bahkan para senpai-senpai yang menyatakan cinta nya pada ku. Setumpuk amplop berwarna merah muda berhamburan jatuh dari loker ku. Semua teman-teman ku memandang heran diri ku.

"Surat cinta lagi Saki-chan?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah,dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Ahahahaha,Iya Karin-chan" Jawab ku,dengan senyuman gugup ku. Karin ini juga cantik,pintar,papuler dan baik hati. Tapi,dia tidak sombong dan sangat ramah kepada ku. Hanya saja dia itu gadis yang memiliki suatu alergi yang aneh. Bagaimana tidak?setiap berdekatan dengan seorang pemuda pasti dia akan bersin. Benar-benar aneh.

"Eh,Eh,Eh Sasori-senpai datang Sasori senpai datang" desas desus para murid-murid yang tengah berkerumun terdengar hingga ke telinga ku.

Ku tengok,arah pandang teman-teman ku yang tengah memandang senpai baru ku itu. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Sasori-senpai itu imut. Iya sih dia imut,tapi dia bukan tipe ku. Hehehehe,meskipun dia 1 tahun di atas ku,tentu saja aku tidak mau dikalahkan ke imutan ku dari nya.

Pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu,berhenti tepat di hadapan ku. Aku,berpura-pura memfokuskan pandangan ku,pada Karin-chan yang ternyata tengah di dekati oleh seorang pria berkeriput bersurai raven. Aku menahan tawa saat ku lihat pemuda itu menutup wajahnya,menghindari semprotan 'Iler' akibat Karin yang tengah bersin itu.

"M..Maaf,senpai" Ucap nya pelan,seraya berjalan memunggungi pemuda bernama Uchiha Itachi itum. "Hey,tunggu..Karin-chan!"Seru Itachi-senpai,yang berlari mengejar Karin. "Hah,Itachi itu"Gerutu seorang pemuda dengan wajah biru miliknya. Pemuda bernama Hoshigaki Kisame itu,adalah teman dekat Itachi-senpai yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui dia itu masuk ke dalam spesies apa.

Ku beranikan diri ku menatap mata Hazel Sasori-senpai.

"Aku Akasuna Sasori kelas 3A,Jadilah pacar ku!" Pintanya,atau bisa ku katakan paksa nya.

'Aduhh,harus bagaimana ini' Batin ku,bertanya-tanya.

Aku terdiam,berpikir sejenak.

Hingga..

"Kakashi-sensei tadi tampan sekali ya, Yura-chan"

Tiba-tiba saja,suatu ide gila masuk ke otak ku,yang tiba-tiba saja 'blank' saat itu. Ku tatap mata Sasori-senpai,yang tengah memandang ku,menanti jawaban.

"Maaf,aku tidak bisa..Aku sudah menyukai Kakashi-sensei" Tolak ku secara halus.

"Oke,tidak masalah" sahut Sasori-senpai,berlalu dari hadapanku.

BINGO!

Aku berhasil,yeayy.. Jika sekarang,ini aku tidak di sekolah dan berada di kerumunan banyak orang. Aku pasti akan menari-nari,bahkan meloncat-loncat saking gembira nya aku.

"Haruno-san" Suara baritone,tiba-tiba mengintrupsi kegembiraan hati ku. Secara slow motion,aku menoleh dan menemukan sensei tertampan dan termuda di sekolah ku,berada tepat di belakang ku. Tiba-tiba saja suasana di sekitar ku Hening seketika.

'Mati aku' Batin ku,ngeri.

"Temui aku,sepulang nanti!" Seru nya,dan berlalu meninggalkan aku yang terpaku akan perintahnya. "Dia,benar-benar menyukai Kakashi-sensei" Bisik seorang siswa yang berhasil tertangkap oleh pendengaran ku.

.

.

.

*Sepulang sekolah*

"Ino,aku harus bagaimana ini" Rengek ku,kepada Ino seraya bergelayut manja dengannya. "Kamu sih,bohong..ini akibatnya" Timpal Ino. Aku menghentikan langkahku,dan mengerucutkan bibir ku memperhatikan Ino yang berjalan memunggungi ku. "Hi,S..Saki-chan" Sapa Hinata,yang berjalan menyapa ku. "Oh,hai Hinata-chan" sahut ku.

Aku berpikir sejenak.

'Aha..Hinata-chan pasti bisa di andalkan' Pikir ku.

"Hina-chan,sudah dengar berita ku kan?" Tanya ku. Hinata mengangguk pelan,Uuhh dia memang teman terbaik ku ya.

"Mau membantu ku?" Tanya ku,harap-harap cemas. "M..Maaf,Saki-chan aku harus menjemput Hanabi-chan Jaa" Pamit nya,seraya meninggalkan ku yang tengah pusing tujuh keliling.

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Belum pulang Saki-chan?" Suara Karin yang bertanya kepada ku,mengembalikan harapan ku kembali. "Oohh,Karin-chan bantu aku mau ya?" Pinta ku,seraya menggenggam erat tangan nya. Dia mengangguk lugu. Dia memang baik,setelah sahabat Hyuuga ku. Hingga suara orang idiot memanggil manja namanya. "Uuuuuhhh,Kariiiiinnnnn-chaaannn" Seru nya. Seorang pria tampan berkeriput berjalan mendekati Karin yang kini terlihat pucat pasi. "A..aku pergi duluu,jaa" Pamit Karin kepada ku.

.

.

.

*Ruang UKS*

"Permisi," salam ku.

"Masuk!" Seru suara baritone yang ku yakini milik Kakashi-sensei. Dengan bulu kuduk meremang,aku berjalan memasuki ruangan serba putih berbau obat itu.

"Ahh,Si Badung Haruno ya" Oceh Kakashi-sensei,seenak hati nya saja. Enak saja,memangnya aku ini bad girl apa?cih,menyebalkan. Rasa takut ku pun berganti menjadi rasa kesal ku pada guru berusia 24 tahun ini. Ku lihat dia,menaikan alisnya saat ia memandang wajah kesal ku.

"Kamu itu nakal sekali ya! Berani,sekali mengatas nama kan aku" Ujar Kakashi-sensei.

"Memangnya aku peduli?"Umpat ku kesal.

"Mau,menambah point ke dalam buku hitam Haruno-san?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei,dengan tatapan yang membuat ku jengkel padanya.

"T..Tunggu,Sensei..hehehe" Tawa ku,canggung. Kakashi-sensei,memutar mata nya bosan,menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakan ku. "Kalau tidak mau di laporkan,guru BP kamu harus Sensei hukum" Ujar Kakashi-sensei. "H..Hukum,G..guru BP,- TIDAK,Sensei jangan"Pekik Histeris,memohon diri agar Kakashi-sensei tidak melaporkan pada guru BP.

"Hukuman apa saja,sensei tapi jangan guru BP"Pinta ku,

"Hhuum,baiklah" Jawab Kakashi-sensei,seraya berpose seperti tengah berpikir.

"Jadi,hukumannya apa sensei?" Tanya ku,berharap jika hukuman itu tidak berat.

"Humm,Buat buletin kesehatan dalam 3 hari itu kau harus menyelesaikannya!" Jawab Sensei,tanpa menoleh pada ku.

"Apaa?Tapi,itukan sudah menjadi tugas Shiho,kenapa harus aku?"Protes ku,tidak terima dengan hukuman yang aku terima. "Melawan,ku Hukuman bertambah" Ujar Kakashi-sensei. "Huh,baiklah-baiklah,3 hari?itu mudah sensei" Jawab ku,enteng. Padahal hati ku,sudah sangat jengkel sekali mendengar HUKUMAN yang diberikan oleh sensei TAMPAN ku itu.

.

.

.

*Hari Pertama*

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku segera berjalan menuju ruang UKS dimana Kakashi-sensei berada. Dia,tidak akan kemana-mana,kan ruang Uks itu sudah menjadi rumah kedua untuk nya. Hahahaha..

Tak terasa,aku sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan serba putih itu.

Aku hendak mengetuk pintu,hingga aku harus membatalkan niat ku saat,melihat seorang wanita yang tengah membentak Kakashi-sensei. Wanita sexy bersurai coklat itu terlihat sangat marah pada sensei ku itu.

"Kakashi,apa yang kurang dari keluarga mu hah?jika kau,tidak berhenti dari pekerjaan ini,kita putus!" Ancam wanita itu. "Terserah" Jawab Kakashi-sensei,dengan wajah malasnya.

"KAU,aarrgghh menyebalkan!"Seru wanita itu. "Mei,aku hanya ingin bekerja sebelum Tou-san mengangkat ku sebagai penerus setelah dia!" Jawab Kakashi-sensei. "Terserah kita putus!"Wanita itu pun segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kakashi-sensei.

Glekk..

Aku meneguk ludah,saat si Redhead itu menatap tajam diri ku. Seram sekali wanita itu.

"Kaka-"

"Masuk saja Haruno!"Seru Kakashi-sensei.

"Ha'I" sahut ku.

Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam ruang uks,yang sepi itu. Kali ini,sensei terlihat sangat berbeda. Ia seperti tidak memiliki gairah untuk hidup. Tatapannya sayu, kedua iris mata berbeda warna itu,terlihat padam dan tidak memancarkan cahaya sama sekali.

"Sensei" sapa ku.

"Ya?" Sahut Kakashi-sensei,mencoba menutupi semuanya dari ku. "Maaf tadi-","tidak apa,dia Mei..Kekasih ku" Jawab Kakashi-sensei.

Jujur saja,mendengar penjelasan Kakashi-sensei,tentang wanita itu membuat ku entah kenapa merasa cemburu. Aku berusaha menyangkal perasaan aneh ini. Perasaan yang tak pernah ku alami sebelumnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei,yang mulai memanggil nama ku,bukan lagi nama marga ku. "T..Tidak,uumm,Sensei ini rangkaian buletin kesehatannya menurut sensei bagus tidak?" Tanya ku,menanyakan komentarnya tentang buletin kesehatan buatan ku. "Kau itu,huh..ini salah,ulang!"Koreksi Si sensei,aneh ini. "Tapi,sensei-","Ulang!"Seru nya. Hah,gagal deh niat ku untuk memohon dengan puppy eyes andalan ku. "Ajarin!"Pinta ku manja. "Hah,Baik-baiklah,cepat duduk.."Seru Kakashi-sensei.

Aku menoleh ke arah bangku kosong di samping kanan Kakashi-sensei. "Kau mau ku ajarkan tidak?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunan ku,dan segera mendudukan diri ku disamping bangku Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei,terus saja berbicara menerangkan,apa yang harus ku lakukan saat membuat buletin kesehatan. Ku perhatikan wajah tampannya itu. Apa ku bilang? Tampan? Ya,tampan.. Aku,tidak bohong dia memang tampan sangat tampan malah.

"Ekhem.." Deheman Kakashi-sensei,berhasil menyadarkan aku dari khayalan ku tentang wajah tampannya itu. "E..ehhh.." Aku gugup begitu melihat Guru tertampan di sekolah ku itu menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. "Aku tampan ya?" Tanya nya,Gede rasa sekali. "Hah?Dalam mimpi sensei saja!"Dusta ku,berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merona ku dari nya. "Sudah jujur saja kalau aku tampan,iya kan?" Goda sensei. "Sensei,apa-apaan sih"Protes ku, tak suka dengan tingkah anehnya itu.

-Skip Time-

Jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Jadi,sudah 6 jam sensei menunda kepulangan ku ke rumah. Aku mendengus kesal,seraya menoleh ke arah sensei ku yang tengah tertidur pulas,di salah satu tempat tidur UKS. "Sensei,sudah malam aku harus pulang"Ujar ku,seraya menepuk pelan pipi sensei bermasker itu.

"Uunngg,5 menit lagi Kaa-san" Igau Kakashi-sensei. Aku terkikik geli mendengar igauannya,yang menganggap ku bahwa aku adalah ibu nya.

"Ekhem..Cepat bangun Kakashi!" Seru ku,memeragakan seakan-akan aku adalah seorang wanita dewasa,yang tengah membangunkan suaminya. A..apa?suaminya,maksud ku,Anak..ya anak..hehehe.. "Sebentar lagi!" Igau nya. "Cepat bangun!"Seru ku,tidak betah melihat sikap nya yang pemalas itu.

Grebbb~~

"Aduuhhh.." Aku mengaduh kesakitan ketika tubuh ku,bersentuhan kasar dengan permukaan tempat tidur itu. Belum lagi,tubuh Sensei yang sangat berat berada tepat di atas ku. Ya,saat tengah berteriak,sensei bastard ini menarik ku ke dalam dekapannya,dengan posisi menindih tubuh mungil ku.

"Akkhh,sensei berat"Rintih ku.

"Makanya,jangan berisik..kau cerewet sekali sih!" Sahut Kakashi-sensei,tidak tahu diri dengan berat badannya,yang pasti nya jauh di atas berat badan ku.

Posisi wajahnya sangat dekat dengan ku,hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. "Sensei" Lirih ku,melihat dirinya yang menatap ku dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi tak bisa ku terjemahkan dengan,kata-kata ku."Pffttttt,hahahaha..wajah mu mengingatkan aku pada udang rebus,yang ku makan kemarin malam"Tawa nya.

"SENSEI MENYEBALKAN!"Protes ku.

"Huft,baiklah-baiklah, ku antar kau pulang..ayo!"Ajak Kakashi-sensei,yang segera menyambar jas abu-abu miliknya. "Tapi,jangan bilang yang lain ya!" Seru Sensei.

Aku mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Aku berusaha,menormalkan detakan jantung ku,yang berdetak begitu kencang. Karena tidak mengerti,aku pun segera menahan lengan sensei. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. "Jantung ku,berdetak kencang,seperti nya aku mengalami serangan jantung" Ujar ku polos. "Hahaha,dasar bodoh..ayo pulang" Timpal Kakashi-sensei,yang segera menarik lengan ku.

.

.

.

*Hari Kedua*

Setelah kejadian,dimana Kakashi-sensei mengantar ku pulang ke rumah. Aku,jadi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan, sensei muda itu dari otak ku. Entahlah,aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ku kali ini. Seperti biasa,sebelum pelajaran pertama di mulai. Aku dan,teman-teman ku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bergosip.

Kelas yang sudah lumayan ramai,semakin bertambah ramai,dengan hadirnya Ino si Ratu gosip di kelas kami.

Ino selalu saja memiliki gosip hangat,untuk dibicarakan kepada kami. Tak tahu,pasti darimana ia mendapatkan gosip-gosip itu. Apakah dia stalker?bisa jadi! Karena Ino,tidak pernah mau kehilangan berita-berita terkini yang bisa ia gosipkan bersama kami. Apalagi,ia harus rebutan mendapatkan gosip hangat dengan saingannya,yang ku tahu bernama Tayuya. Anak kelas 2 B.

"Ya,jadi Kakashi-sensei itu kekasih dari Artis yang bernama Terumi Mei itu" Bisik Ino. "Kok bisa sih?" Tenten,benar-benar penasaran dengan berita itu. "Entahlah,secara kan sensei itu tampan,siapa sih yang menolak" Jelas Ino. Hinata mengangguk mebenarkan apa yang dikatakan si Ratu gosip ini.

"Eh,teman-teman rasa nya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" Tanya Karin,secara gamblangnya dia menanyakan hal itu. Benar-benar polos.

"Jantung mu berdebar kencang saat bersamanya" jelas Ino.

"Wajah mu,memerah saat melihat nya" Timpal Tenten.

"Dan,kau selalu ingin terus bersamanya" Tambah Temari,yang mendapat anggukan dari Shion,princess Rapunzell di kelas kami.

Degg..

Perasaan itu..

Perasaan,yang selalu aku rasakan saat bersama Kakashi-sensei. Apakah aku?tidak mungkin.

"M..Memangnya,K..Karin-chan,J..J..Jatuh Cinta?" Tanya si Hime Hyuuga,terpolos sepanjang masa.

Karin merona,mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata. Ia terlihat bingung menjelaskan perasaannya. "M..Mungkin," Jawab nya pelan. "BENARKAH?" Tanya semua siswa dan siswi (minus Aku) yang tak sengaja melihat Kakashi-sensei berjalan melewati kelas ku.

Aku pun segera menyusul Kakashi-sensei,dan ingin membolos pelajaran pertama. Dengan berpura-pura sakit. Sejak, saat dimana Kakashi-sensei,menatap ku dengan tatapan yang tak ku tahu apa artinya. Aku semakin ingin,terus berada di sisi nya. Apa aku jatuh cinta?benarkah?tapi,kenapa harus bersama Kakashi-sensei?dia itu kan sensei ku.

Begitu sampai di ruang Uks,aku pun segera berpura-pura sakit di hadapan Kakashi-sensei. Ia terlihat,cemas dan meminta ku untuk beristirahat di Uks,selama sakit di perut ku reda.

"Sensei"Seru ku,pelan. Memanggil Kakashi-sensei,yang tengah mencari obat untuk ku. "Ya?" Sahut Kakashi-sensei. "Cinta itu seperti apa?" Tanya ku polos. "Cinta itu,dimana jantung berdebar kencang saat bersama orang yang kau cintai" Jelas Kakashi-sensei. Aku meremas pelan dada ku,dimana jantung ku berdebar begitu kencang.

"Aku seperti nya suka sama Kakashi-sensei" Ujar ku,benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaan ku kepadanya. Kakashi-sensei hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan ku. "Tapi,aku hanya suka pada wanita dewasa"Timpalnya,disertai senyum di balik maskernya.

"Tapi,aku juga sudah dewasa"Seru ku,tidak terima dengan perkataan Kakashi-sensei,yang seakan menyatakan jika aku hanya anak kecil. Kakashi-sensei,berjalan mendekati ku,dengan satu pil obat berwarna putih dan segelas air putih di tangannya. "Jika,tahan obat ini kau sudah dewasa" Ujar Kakashi sensei.

Aku pun segera meraih obat itu dan mengunyah nya.

"Pahit,Huwwee" Keluh ku.

"Hahahaha,terkadang orang dewasa itu belum tentu bisa makan obat ini lho" Canda nya. "Sensei jahat!"Rengek ku. "Iya,iya aku minta maaf..sudah istirahat supaya tidak terasa lagi!"Usul nya.

Padahalkan aku ke sini hanya berpura-pura,kenapa dia mengira ku kalau aku benar-benar sakit sih. Aku menarik nafas panjang,melihat tingkah tak peka Sensei kepada ku. "Oiya,Tentang Buletin kesehatan itu,apa sudah jadi?" Tanya Kakashi sensei. "Sensei,aku tidak sedang membicarakan hal itu!" Sanggah ku.

Tiba-tiba saja,raut wajah sensei berubah tanpa ekpresi. Kakashi-sensei yang semula berdiri itu pun,segera duduk di kursi kosong,disebelah tempat tidur.

"Tapi,kau masih terlalu muda Sakura" Ujar Kakashi-sensei,tanpa merubah ekpresi nya kembali. "Aku pasti,akan membuat Sensei,jatuh cinta pada ku!" Seru ku,Optimis. "Dan,aku akan berusaha menjadi seorang wanita dewasa!"Sambung ku. Aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan Kakashi-sensei,sendiri di ruang Unit kesehatan sekolah itu.

"Aku akan,berusaha sensei!" Gumam ku.

.

.

.

*Hari Ketiga*

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang kelas ku,dimana teman-teman sekelas ku tengah bersorak menggoda pasangan yang baru saja jadian. Melihat Karin dan Itachi-senpai yang baru saja jadian,mengingatkan aku,pada Kakashi-sensei saja. Aku,segera meletakan tas ku di bangku milik ku. Dimana sudah ada Ino yang duduk di samping ku.

"Kau datang siang sekali Saki?Tadi,Kakashi-sensei mencari mu lho" Ujar Ino,mengabari ku. "Benarkah,lalu dimana dia?" Tanya ku penasaran. "Tentu saja,di UKS,memang dimana lagi"Jawab Ino,sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan ku,yang menurutnya pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Aku pun hendak berlari,jika Ino tidak menahan pergelangan tangan ku.

"Eh,ini sudah jam pertama,Orochi-sensei akan masuk,jika kau bolos..kau mau menjadi bahan eksperimennya?" Tanya Ino.

Aku pun merutuki diriku,yang bisa-bisanya tidak ingat dengan pelajaran si Sensei killer itu. 'Hah,padahalkan aku ingin bertemu dengannya' Batin ku miris.

-Skip Time-

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi,aku pun segera berlari menuju UKS,dengan map coklat di tangan ku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan nya. Aku ingin menyatakan bahwa aku benar-benar tidak main-main dengan pernyataan ku kemarin.

Aku mencintainya.

Dia cinta pertama ku,ya meskipun aku bukan cinta pertamanya.

Tak terasa,kaki ku sudah membawa ku ke depan ruangan UKS. Dimana,Kakashi-sensei berada.

"Siapa,gadis bersurai bubble-gum itu 'kashi?" Suara wanita terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku,dan mengintip,siapa orang yang tengah bersama Kakashi-sensei. "Dia murid yang ku beri hukuman Mei" Jawab Kakashi-sensei,kepada wanita bernama Mei itu.

"Hanya murid?" Tanya wanita bernama Mei itu. "Ya,hanya murid,tidak lebih" , "kau tidak ada perasaan padanya?" Tanya Mei. "Tentu saja tidak" jawab Kakashi-sensei.

Aku terus,memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka melalui pintu kaca itu. Sepertinya,mereka belum menyadari kehadiran ku. "Sungguh?" Sekali lagi wanita itu bertanya. Kakashi-sensei mengangguk,wanita itu pun mengecup bibir Kakashi-sensei.

'Hehe,seperti itukah Tipe mu?" Batin ku.

Hati ku sakit,begitu tahu jika cinta pertama ku,tidak terbalaskan. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Aku bukan orang yang mudah patah hati. Tapi,saat ini benar-benar berbeda. Sakit,rasanya ketika Kakashi-sensei mengatakan jika dia tak pernah menyukai ku.

Ya,aku harus sadar..

Dia guru ku,dan aku muridnya.

Kisah cinta ini,tidak boleh terjadi..

Ya,ini tidak boleh terjadi..

Aku berlari,meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan map ku terjatuh di depan ruang Uks itu.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu,aku jadi malas untuk berhubungan kembali dengan Kakashi-sensei. Berpas-pas'an saja aku selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh kepadanya. Aku pun juga semakin di kenal dengan sikap ku yang semakin terlihat dewasa. Juga,semakin banyak senpai-senpai yang menyatakan cintanya pada ku.

Aku menolak,tentu saja. Aku tidak suka,kenapa harus di terima. Bukan begitu?

Saat ini,aku tengah berjalan sendiri melewati lorong-lorong yang sepi di sekolah ku, maklum saja aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tak ada yang membantu ku,jadi aku selalu pulang paling terakhir,sampai sekolah benar-benar kosong.

"Hi,Saki-chan" Sapa seorang senpai ku,yang tengah berdiri di ujung lorong kelas,yang sepi itu bersama 2 orang temannya.

"Hi,senpai..belum pulang?" Tanya ku ramah.

"Iya,kita kan mau menunggu Saki dulu,benarkan?" Tanya seorang senpai kepada temannya.

Aku mulai merasa takut,aku takut jika senpai-senpai ini berani melecehkan ku. Aku,takut.

Siapapun tolong aku.

Salah satu senpai itu pun menarik tangan ku,dan memaksa ku untuk memasuki ruangan kosong terdekat.

"S..senpai,mau a..apa.."Aku panik,melihat mereka yang terus memaksa ku.

"Kan,Saki baik..jadi Saki harus bantu kami dulu ya" Pinta seorang senpai yang ku ketahui bernama Sora.

"S..senpai-"

"HEI,KALIAN!" Suara baritone berhasil menyelamatkan ku,dari niat jahat ke-3 senpai ku itu.

"Kakashi-senpai"Gagap mereka ber-3

"Kalian mau apa?kenapa tidak aja-ajak sensei?"

"E..eh,k..kami mau pulang" Ucap mereka ber-3 segera berlari meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei, aku mendengus kesal mengetahui bahwa dia adalah orang yang telah menolong ku itu. "Apa urusannya dengan sensei?" Aku balik bertanya. "Tidak ada" jawab nya. Aku pun hendak berjalan kalau saja sensei menyebalkan ini,tidak menahan pergelangan tangan ku.

"Lepas sensei!"Pinta ku.

Alih-alih,melepaskan ku. Kakashi-sensei malah menarik ku dan membawa ku menuju ruang UKS.

*Di Ruang UKS*

Sensei segera mengunci pintu,agar tidak ada yang masuk. Dia ini mau nya apa sih? Kenapa dia seolah cuek,seolah di peduli dan bahkan saking peduli nya,jadi posesiv? Aku jadi,tidak tahu bagaimana sifatnya yang asli itu.

"Katanya,mau membuat ku jatuh cinta?mana?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei,seakan menantang ku dengan pertanyaan itu. "Untuk apa?lagi pula,percuma saja jika membuat seorang pria jatuh cinta kepada mu,mengingat bahwa tipe nya adalah wanita dewasa?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Bukannya,bagus?jadi,kau bisa tahu..bagaimana perjuangan itu?" Tanya nya,Sarkatis. "Jika,sudah tidak suka kenapa harus di paksa,mana kunci nya aku mau pulang" ujar ku,tak peduli lagi jika dia adalah guru ku.

Kakashi-sensei memutar matanya bosan melihat sikap ku ini.

"Aku jadi ragu,jika perkataan cinta mu waktu itu hanya bohongan" Timpalnya,tak peduli jika ia kembali menorehkan luka di dalam hati ku. Tubuh ku bergetar,air mata ku tak bisa lagi ku tahan. Kini,aku menangis di depan sensei tercinta ku.

Aku tak peduli jika ia mengatai ku cengeng. Tapi,aku memang sangat mencintai nya. Dia cinta pertama ku,dia orang yang pertama kali mengajarkan bagaimana perjuangan itu. "Hiks,jika Sensei cuma mau meragukan ku,aku mohon tolong izinkan aku pulang" Isak ku.

"Sebenarnya,siapa yang meragukan?aku atau kamu?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei,yang membuat ku bingung dengan pertanyaannya. "Kamu bilang,aku meragukan kamu?tapi,kamu yang meragukan aku!kamu,meragukan pengorbanan ku kepada mu!" Sambung pria tampan itu.

Aku tercekat mendengar perkataannya. Apa maksud nya ini? Dia selalu bersifat tidak peduli kepada ku,tapi apa ini? Dia seolah ingin aku mengetahui pengorbanannya untuk ku.

Grebb~

Kakashi-sensei segera,menarik ku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku terkejut,ketika merasakan degup jantung nya yang berdebar tidak karuan. Sama seperti ku,saat bersamanya. "Kamu pikir cuma kamu yang merasakannya?aku juga!" Seru Kakashi-sensei.

"Bahkan,kamu tidak tahu kan bagaimana rasanya menahan diri untuk tidak menyukai kamu?itu berat Sakura,berat.." Sambungnya.

"Tapi,kenapa Sensei seolah mengacuhkan aku?kenapa?kenapa sensei,selalu menolak ku dan berkata jika aku masih belum cukup dewasa?,jarang beri aku harapan sensei,ini menyakitkan" Timpal ku.

Kakashi-sensei pun membawa ku ke dalam gendongannya dan merebahkan ku ke atas tempat tidur. "Menahan diri itu berat,Sakura" Jelas Kakashi-sensei. "Aku suka,Kakashi-sensei,tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi" Ungkap ku.

Kakashi-sensei,mencubit pelan pipi ku begitu mendengar ungkapan ku,kepadanya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa bilang begitu?" Tanya nya.

"Karena Cinta itu tidak mengenal jarak di antara kita Sensei" Jelas ku.

"Benarkah?" Tanya nya,

"Ya,sensei.." Jawab ku.

"Bahkan,jika umur kita berbeda?" Tanya Kakashi sensei.

"Age Is Just A number Sensei!,Cinta bukan hukum fisika yang membutuhkan angka untuk mengukurnya!" Jelas ku, Kakashi-sensei terdiam sejenak,dengan masih menatap kedua iris emerald ku. "Sensei,"

"Ya?" Sahut nya.

"Aku penasaran,mengapa sensei selalu memakai masker" Ujar ku To The Point. "Mau lihat?" Tanya nya,menggoda. Aku mengangguk pelan,dengan sangat berhati-hati,aku segera membuka masker itu dan...

Astaga..

"Sensei.." Gumam ku.

"Aku tampan kan?" Tanya nya,percaya diri sekali.

Kami pun saling memperkecil jarak diantara kita.

3cm

2cm

1cm

Cupp..

Sensei mengecup singkat bibir ku dan berhasil merebut ciuman pertama ku. "Hanya kau yang boleh lihat Saki" Gumamnya. "Terimakasih sensei" Ucap ku,seraya mengalungkan tangan ku,di leher sensei tercinta ku.

Dan kini aku percaya,bahwa untuk mencintai seseorang itu tak harus bersama orang yang berumur sama seperti kita.

Karena Usia itu cuma angka..

Tidak mempengaruhi sesuatu yang kita sebut CINTA

.

.

.

Owari-

So,Mind to review?


End file.
